


Scoundrel

by Cartopathy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: I cast them as Han and Leia, M/M, and gave them their first kiss, poor trembling Finn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 14:24:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 720
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5788705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cartopathy/pseuds/Cartopathy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Poe leans closer. “You’re trembling.”</p><p>“I’m not trembling,” Finn protests.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scoundrel

Finn’s been with the Resistance for several weeks now, but he’s still navigating a new social world where friendship is the norm, and romance—or something like it—is not uncommon. He’s seen pairs of people kissing and sneaking off together to their rooms, and he understands what is happening, but he doesn’t get it.

Unless Poe is in the room.

Which make it so much worse to see Poe participating, smiling with the others, touching them lightly, disappearing and returning disheveled. Finn feels betrayed. He didn’t join the Resistance to fight the First Order. He joined to be close to Rey, and close to Poe. But now Rey is gone, and Poe hardly pays him notice. He’s just one more soldier lost in the crowd.

Of course it doesn’t help that whenever Poe is near, Finn ignores him, or worse, snaps at him. Because he doesn’t want Poe like that, in secret interludes. He wants Poe—all of Poe—all the time. He doesn’t want to share, and he doesn’t want to be asked to share.

“What’s your problem?” Poe asks. “Every time I talk to you, you blow me off.”

“I know what you’re after. You’re after it with everyone, and I’m not just going to be one more person to sneak off with you.” Finn shakes his head, pressing the blasting charger into its cartridge and pinching the edge of his finger. He presses his thumb hard against the broken skin. “You take it for granted. Being allowed to be close to people. You treat it likes it’s nothing, but it’s not nothing. Not to someone who’s never been allowed to feel anything.” He notices his finger is bleeding and lifts it to his mouth.

“Really? You’re mad at me for that?”

Finn goes back to pinching his finger. “Yeah. I never took you for a scoundrel.”

Poe smiles. His laugh is warm. “Scoundrel? Scoundrel! I like the sound of that.” Poe reaches out and grasps Finn’s injured hand between both of his own.

Finn feels a thrill shudder down his spine and he grimaces. He’s still mad at Poe. It’s not fair for Poe to try and melt him like this, turn him to clay in his hands, but Finn feels so weak and he hates it. He clenches his teeth and steadies his resolve. “Stop that.”

“Stop what?” Poe asks, feigning innocence.

 _Stop giving me that crooked smile. Stop making me feel like this every time you walk into a room. Stop having such power over me._ “Stop that,” he repeats. “My hands are dirty.” He tries to pull his hands away, but Poe grips tighter and he lets him.

“My hands are dirty, too,” Poe says. “What area you afraid of?”

Poe’s face is so close to his now, his eyes wide and Finn take a deep breath. “Afraid?” He smiles and shakes his head, hoping he looks incredulous.

Poe leans closer. “You’re trembling.”

“I’m not trembling,” Finn protests.

Poe’s face is so close. He says, “You like me because I’m a scoundrel.” His smile is crooked, and Finn can feel the trembling not just in his hands but in his legs now, too. “There aren’t enough scoundrels in your life.”

Finn clears his throat. “I happen to like nice people.”

“I’m a nice man,” Poe says.

Finn can feel the warmth of Poe’s breath on him, and he wants so badly for him to move closer, wants to feel him and taste him, and yet he doesn’t want Poe to win this. He doesn’t want Poe to know how much he wants this. “No you’re not,” he whispers right before Poe’s lips are on his and he closes his eyes and breathes Poe in, trembling still at the feel of his rough skin against his own.

It’s an instant and an eternity, and the BB-8 is beeping and nudging Poe’s leg and Poe pulls away.

Finn is breathing hard, and he swallows, trying to catch his bearings.

“Thank you,” Poe says to BB-8. “Thank you very much.”

Finn can tell Poe is annoyed with BB-8, but he’s relieved at the chance to escape. He says nothing as he walks away, his legs still trembling. He can feel Poe’s eyes on his back, but he doesn’t turn around. He can’t face him, not now.


End file.
